What to do Now
by Blahblahcat
Summary: A young girl of sixteen finds herself in quite a predicament when she is taken to the world of one piece. She doesn't speak the language, and barely knows the story line! Will she manage to survive this world, or will she be killed in the crossfire?
1. Prologue

I don't own One Piece, but I do own my OC!

The first thing I noticed when I began to awake from my slumber was the burning heat on my cheeks. With a tired grumble I flapped my arm around, trying to pull up the covers. However, there were none. I realized this when, in my groggy thrashing, I had managed to piss off a nearby crab. I was snapped awake when the crab in question anchored itself (rather firmly I might add) to my thumb.

"HOLY SHIT MUFFINS!" I screeched as I quickly sat up, frantically waving my hand in the air. When I caught sight of the crab, I tried to slam my hand against the ground, trying to get it to let my now red thumb loose. Thanks to my vicious slamming, when my hand came up after a particularly hard slam, and the poor crab was flung off into the distance. My thumb had a small cut on either side of my manicured nails. Damn crabs. Even if I did (unintentionally) start it first.

With the threat eliminated, I was able to finally assess the situation I had found myself in. There was sand mixed with a variation of seashells all around me. I could see a seemingly endless sea lapping just a few yards away from my dark-blue converse covered feet. I was wearing a pair of denim shorts, with a Legend of Zelda vest on. Using my pale pointer finger, I peeked inside my jacket, to see a Lilo and Stitch tank top. It resembled Stitch's torso. Yep. Definitely dreaming. With a grunt I pick myself off the sandy terrain. I gave a slight scowl as my chocolate brown hair was uncomfortably stuffed down my jacket and into my shirt. I pulled it out, only to give an annoyed growl as the wind whipped the curls around my rounded face. Eventually it settled down so that the tips of the ringlets skimmed my middle-back, with a few locks draped over my shoulders, framing my B-cup breasts. My aqua blue eyes scanned the surroundings. Not far away was a forest at the side of the beach.

"What the fuck?" I mutter under my breath as I am faced with a huge ass forest. The trees seem as tall as a mile. I could hardly see a dozen yards into the forest. The light was almost completely drowned out by the many layers of leaves from the trees above. I adjusted my vest with a small jerk, to shake the sand off it, and brushed off my denim shorts. I placed my hands on my hips and bent my back backwards. After a few satisfying pops, I whip back up to a proper posture, and make a barely noticeable nod of determination. And so, I slowly started my voyage into the forest.

As I progressed, the lighting got better. The trees thinned out, and my walk became somewhat enjoyable. Until, of course, I was almost stepped on. By what you asked? A motherfucking dinosaur. Not just any dinosaur. A flipping T-Rex. We locked eyes, and everything went still. The insects hushed, and even the wind faltered as it seemed to acknowledge the tense atmosphere. Suddenly, it lunged. I ducked just under it jaw as it snapped just where I my upper-body and head was. I bolted under the monster. As I practically flew through between the legs. It suddenly whipped around, it's tail whipped my calves, causing me to go crashing into the patchy grass. My heart beat was thundering in my ears. I forced my now-bruised legs to get up and run. I can practically feel the breath of the killing monstrosity behind me as I run with everything I have. I let out a squeal when I felt the ground slip out from under me. God damn cliffs. As I roughly fell tumbling down the 85 degree angle. As the ground leveled out, I slowed down until I came to a stop. I stood up and spun around in a 360. I gave a heavy sigh of relief followed closely by a groan of pain as I slumped to the ground.

" _What are you doing?"_

I froze, my legs locked, and my breathing came to a sudden halt. In a slow movement, I turned my head to see behind me. Only to came face to face with a huge ass giant.

"BWAHHHHH!" I howled as I quickly back-tracked in a crab-like manner. My back hit a tree trunk, hitting my head on the rough surface. I doubled over as I held my head in my hands.

" _You okay there?"_

As I held my pounding skull with my eyes squeezed shut, my fingers in my now-tangled hair, I briefly wondered what that voice was saying. It sounded familiar. As I pieced myself together, my eyes slowly inched open. That voice was speaking again. As my eyes fully opened, I was met with the giant. He had moved closer during my painful episode. He look concerned, but also strangely familiar…

" _Hey! Are you listening to me?"_

It was then I realized the language this giant spoke. Japanese.

"I can't speak Japanese. If you can't speak English, go away." I yowled unpleasantly at him. Although, as soon as I said that, I realized a few things. First, if he can't understand me, he won't leave, and second, I need help, giving my condition, and don't want him to leave. I could feel the massive bruises that were undeniably forming. I could tell they were gonna be ugly. This (kinda ugly) giant seemed concerned about me, he would probably help me. I give a low groan at being so helpless. I looked down at my shorts, and, like a small child, I stretched my arms up in a 'carry me' gesture. Hopefully, he'd pick me up.

I gave a unhappy grunt as he picked my up by my (rather expensive) vest. He lifted my up to his face, mere feet from his nose. We made eye contact, which was probably just a few seconds, but felt like a few minutes. I suddenly got the urge to do something rather childish. I slowly reached out, and with a decisive poke to his nose, I made a meek noise.

"Boop."

His eyes widened as he stared at me silently. I felt myself quickly grow nervous, could I have offended him?

" _GIAGAGAGAGAGAGAAA"_ he erupted into laughter. I yelped as he started fiercely trembling. I gripped his finger as I made a grave mistake. Looking down. This motherfucker was tall as a skyscraper, or at least in my fear-stricken haze he was.

"STOP MOVING YOU'RE GONNA DROP ME!" I screeched at him. He gave me a confused look through his boisterous laughter. I impatiently pointed downwards. He, still grinning set me down. My legs ached underneath me. I gave a pained moan and I slumped on the soft grass.

And then, and fate would have it, I heard a familiar roar. Without a second thought I jumped to my feet and ran. I didn't know if the giant would protect me, so I ran, not wanting to give it a chance to catch up. As I ran through the bushes and brambles, weaving in and out of trees, I received various cuts from thorns and leaves. And don't forget the leaves (and a few twigs) getting stuck in my long, curly mane. At some point I must have closed my eyes so they would be saved from the leaves. I gave a squeal as I ran full speed into something soft, warm, and...Flexible?


	2. Introductions

I don't own one piece, but I do own my OC!

I tumbled along the ground along with the foreign object I had instinctively latched my arms around. I briefly wondered what I could have done to deserve the insane amount shit thrown at me today. We came to a halt with me sprawled out on top of the warm, rubber-like form. I gave a low groan as I pushed myself up with my arms so I was straddling the object(person?). I opened my eyes and looked down at the person. He immediately struck a chord of familiarity deep within me. That hat looked especially familiar….

 _Holy shit._

It was Monkey D. Luffy. In the flesh. As I examined him fully in the span of 3 seconds, I noticed he looked a bit different than in the anime. His hair looked fluffy, and unbelievably soft. It was also slightly matted, something that was currently really bothering me. And his eyes weren't a dull black dot, his eyes were dark brownish-grey pools. My hands were still on his chest from when I had pushed myself up. I could feel his hard muscles. I looked downward between my arms, and trust me, his abs could wash cloths. His hat looked more ragged than portrayed in the anime. Same went for his clothes.

We looked strait into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, but was probably just a few seconds. I opened my mouth to break the silence.

"Hi."

Luffy P.O.V.

As I was exploring the new island, I slowed down a little to enjoy the land at a deeper depth. The gentle breeze made my hat quietly flutter, the sun that leaked onto the forest floor, dappling the lush grass. The fresh forest scent filled my lungs as I closed my eyes and took a big breath.

And then something hit me. Literally. I gave a unmanly yelp as I tumbled along the soft forest floor with a foreign object. We came to a stop with the form above me. I opened my eyes to see a girl. She groaned and pushed herself up. She looked my age and he had various cuts and bruises. Her face was rounded, giving her a child-like appearance, but not in a bad way. Her chocolate mane draped around our faces like a curtain. Her hair was ruffled and it reminded him of a waterfall, mostly smooth, but at the end it convolved into curls. Her eyes a aqua blue not unlike the depths of a lake. We stared at each other, I started to open my mouth, curious as to who she was, but she beat me to it.

 _"Hi"_ The strange girl suddenly said. I tilted my head in a confused manner.

"What?", I stated in curiosity, "Were you looking for me?"

 _"Why are you speaking Japanese? If this is a dream, it should have the respect to make everyone speak English!"_ , She grumbled back at me with irritation lacing her voice.

She then stared at me in silence. I found myself becoming bored. I quickly sat up, but she gave a pained squeak. I froze and leaned back on my arms. She gave me an annoyed look and gave a little huff of unhappiness.

"My name in Monkey D. Luffy! Who're you?!" I question loudly with my signature grin. She looked at me in silence with a confused face. Then she got a 'Aha!' look.

 _"Stephen Abby."_ She introduced with a finger pointing at her collar bone. Suddenly she reached towards my face and firmly gripped my cheek.

Abby P.O.V

As I introduced myself, remembering to put my last name first, I had a rather large urge to test his rubber-like properties. So after my brief introduction, I reached out and grabbed his cheek. And I pulled my arm back, stretching his cheek about 2 feet away from his face.

 _"Stahp!"_ He immediately starts whining and he pulls his head back and reaches out a hand to mine to try to get me to release my firm grip on his skin. I feel a smirk crawl across my face. I grab his other cheek and I stretch and pull them in different directions. Then after I grew bored with simply pulling his cheeks, so I started experimenting. I started messing with the skin on his face to make even more ridiculous faces with his flexible skin. As I was boisterously laughing, he was still trying (and failing) to remove my iron-clad grip from him. I gave a sigh as I grew bored with messing with Luffy's abused face. I gave his cheeks a few light pats before leaning back. He was staring grumpily at me. His cheeks reddened from my assault, and damn was it cute sight to behold. I laughed softly at his expression that had yet to leave his features.

 _"Stop laughing at me!"_ Luffy yelped with a scowl. Of course, his displeasure was my pleasure. I purposely started laughing even louder. My laughter must have been contagious, because I could see Luffy trying to hold back a flurry of chuckles that seemed desperate to escape. I pounced on him, my fingers wiggling against his soft underbelly. He tried to escape, but I was still straddling him, I wrapped my legs around his waist, disallowing him to move backward. He was completely under my mercy, which just so happened to be low in reserves today. I get a childish grin-not unlike Luffys- and I continue my belly-torture. He was laughing so hard he was crying. I continued until it seemed he was having trouble breathing, give him a couple seconds, and I would start up again. A low gurgle set off in my stomach, making itself known. I got up off him, flinching and wobbling a bit from the suddenly-agitated wounds. I looked down at him, he was still crying a bit, his tongue had lolled out of his mouth, and his chest was heaving.

I looked at his utterly helpless form….. And walked away. I was hungry and if I wanted to hunt something, and Luffy was there, he would eat it. I should go back to the ocean and see if I can catch something… I feel bad abandoning him, but he can take care of himself, and besides, I have a feeling would run into each other again soon. I heard him stumbling around behind me, trying to catch up to my fast walking pace. I looked behind me just to see him collapse on the grass. His body still trying to recover from the viscous tickle-monster attack it had just be subjected to. I give a quiet sigh and walk over to him. I grabbed him by his biceps and pulled him up so that he stood upright. He wrapped his arms around my neck to steady himself, his head settling on the crown of mine. His muscles were still having mini-convulsions from the phantom tickles. I found myself blushing a bit at the sudden act, but reminded myself that this was _Luffy._ Sexy, but still asexual Luffy. After a couple minutes, during which I had wrapped my arms around his waist in an attempt to return the sudden, moderately awkward hug, he had calmed down and I pulled myself away from him.

Luffy P.O.V.

I was on the ground, still jerking around from the tickle attacks, when she stopped to let me breath. I immediately seized this chance for when she would inevitably start up again. Instead, I felt her pressure on my waist disappear. I opened my eyes and she was gone, I heard a noise and whipped my head around just in time to see her walk through a patch of bushes. I basically leapt to my feet to try to catch up. I didn't want to lose her, she seemed…..Special…. I stumbled a lot when I wobbled towards her in a weak attempt to catch up. At a point a even fell. _Damn it!_

Then I felt thin, soft fingers pull me up to my full height, I felt my weak knees start to buckle again, so I reached my arms around her neck and leaned on her. I rested my jaw on the crown of her head, as she was about a head shorter then me. We stayed like this for a few minutes, she even returned my unintended hug, and then she pulled away. I immediately felt saddened at the lost of the unexpected embrace, as I have always been a physical person. She started to walk away again, and I followed not far behind.

"Luffy!" A voice called from behind me. I stalled mid-step, Vivi and Carue had finally caught up. I didn't even notice their disappearance. Whups. I saw that the mystery girl hadn't stopped, so I grabbed her wrist, halting her movement. Vivi rode through the bushes on Carue with a semi-annoyed look.

"Stop running off!" She yowled in his ear as she came closer to us.

"Sorry, sorry! I met a really weird girl! Her name is Abby!" He called back at her with equal 'enthusiasm' while grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

"Why is she a 'really weird girl'?" Vivi investigated curiously as Carue tilted his head and made a noise of curiosity.

"Cause' she keeps speaking weird things! Maybe she's a mystery witch and she chanting incantations! Show her, Abby!" He said enthusiastically, eager to show off what he 'found'.

Abby P.O.V.

I unhappily looked on as Luffy kept talking to Vivi and Carue. My hunger hasn't subsided, and his vice-grip on my thin wrist was making me annoyed. Maybe I could try to do the thing I did the devil-crab from earlier. I was just about to try to shake him off when he turned his head around and started yapping at her. When I was silent he tugged on my wrist repeatedly. And then something happened. My hunger and pain combined with this act of impatience he sufficiently annoyed the living shit out of me.

"Jesus Christ, can you just, oh, I don't know, STOP?!" I yelled at his face. To be honest, I felt rather bad for yelling at him. I'm going to apologize later. When I'm not in pain or hungry.

He seemed to laugh with glee. _Crazy dumbass._ I looked at him as he grinned at me. And I slowly lifted my eyebrow at him. He giggled like a little schoolgirl and turned to continue talking to Vivi. And Vivi proceed to, what I assume to be, violent scolding.

Luffy P.O.V.

I turned around to continue talking to Vivi after being satisfied from the mystery girl's gibberish.

"See?! She sounds like a witch! Or maybe a idiot! An idiot witch! Shishishishi!" I chuckled ( _Giggled)._ My laugh-fest was cut short when Vivi smacked my over the back of my head, my hands went to my head, letting go of Abby.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" I complained(whined) with a pout on my face.

"Don't be so rude! She obviously speaks another language! I don't know what language it is, but I know enough to not be a upright racist!" She snarled with a demon-look in her eyes, her teeth even became shark-like! I swear! Even Carue seemed to glare down at me condescendingly.

"What a racist?" I questioned honestly.

"Someone who is mean to someone else based on where someone comes from!", she growled lowly at me.

"Pfft. I'm not a racist." I stated blandly, completely blowing her accusation off.

"If we don't know where she came from or what she's saying I guess she's a 'mystery girl'!" I decided loudly. It was then I realized that Abby had disappeared.

"Now look what you did!", I pointed at her," I lost my mystery girl!"

"She's not an object!" She screeches as Carue makes a series of indignant squawks, "And it's not my fault in the first place, you're the one that lost track of her!"

"And you're the one that was _facing_ her, my back was turned! Take reson-ability!"

" _Responsibility_ , Luffy. And, and t-that doesn't matter! You found her, and therefore she was yours to take care of!", she stammers back at him, pointing at my nose. I went cross-eyed whilst looking at her finger and whined. I pulled myself up and started calling out for Abby.

"Abby!? Abby!? Mystery girl!?", I began to call out repetitively.

"Why don't you look out of a tree?" Vivi helpfully suggested after viewing Carue pointing at the top of a tree.

"Smart idea!", I balked. I stretched my arm to a low-hanging branch, using to launch me to the top of the tree. I popped my head out of the leaves and looked around, slightly stretching my neck to give my vision a wider berth. I spotted her brown mane about 20 meters away. I grabbed another branch as I prepared to launch myself towards her. I heard Vivi yelling at me to not run off, but I ignored her. I let go and I rocketed towards Abby. I slammed into her and she screeched as we were flung onto the grass. I turned us so I landed underneath her, cushioning out fall. She looked at me with a shocked expression, she then let out a groan and let her head fall to my chest with a dull thump. I sat up, wiggled out from under her and pulled her up beside me, minding her injuries. Vivi and Carue exploded out of the bushes. They speeded over to me and smacked me. Again.

"Stop hitting me!"

"Stop running off!" *Smack*

I pouted at her and gave a huff of defiance. I saw Abby start to leave again, so I stretched my arm and wrapped it around her waist. She grunts as she's pulled to a halt.

"Let's continue exploring Vivi!" I declare with a grin. I start running in a random direction, with Carue running behind me and me dragging the mystery girl behind me.


	3. Dinosaurs Abound

I don't own One Piece, just my OC.

P.O.V. Abby

I trailed behind Luffy, my wrist in his grip. My legs gave off dull aches on every step and my stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself. I used my free hand to start plucking leaves and twigs from my recent 'adventure' from my curls. Suddenly I bumped into Luffy's back. I looked up at him and followed his gaze to a….Brontosaurus?! _I'm in One Piece not fucking Jurassic Park! Why did I have to dream THIS episode?!_

 _"Oh? Why is there a Sea-king on the land?"_ Said Luffy in a questioning tone.

 _"A dinosaur!,_ Exclaimed Vivi in shock.

" _A dinosaur?!,_ Echoed Luffy.

 _"Then this must be an ancient island!"_ Vivi called.

"Fuck dis shit! I'm out peeps!" I shout bolting away only to be dragged back because of Luffy's rubbery grip.

 _"This land is stuck in the time of the dinosaurs!",_ continued Vivi," _Since sea travel between islands is limited in the Grandline each island developed and established_ _their own culture!"_

I let out a low whine in irritation and my fingers clawed at Luffy's fingers. A sudden flashback to my One-Piece-Binge-Watching days reminded me of what actions Luffy would take next.

" _And because of that some islands have extremely sophisticated culture, and others haven't progressed several thousand or tens of thousands of years...",_ explained Vivi," _The random climates in the Grandline make it possible. And that's why this island exists in the dinosaur era."_

Luffy pulled me against him and wrapped his arm around my waist. _AW SHIT_

 _"_ FAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" I screeched as Luffy launched himself at the dinosaur. I wrapped my arms and legs around him awkwardly. He clung to the dinosaur with one arm, until he started slipping. Then he unnaturally bent his arm and moved me so I wasn't desperately clinging to his side, but his back.

 _"Luffy! Don't climb it!"_ You hear Vivi yowl scolding.

"Why did u have to bring me..."I groan and I clutched onto his vest like my life depended on it. Which it did. I squeaked and squeezed my legs around him more securely and he started to climb the dinosaur's neck. He soon reached the top and stood up on it.

" _I want to eat lunch here."_ He declared. Then he turned sharply on his heel and put up his hand as a visor.

" _So there really are volcanoes here… Oh! And a mountain with holes!"_ He mused out loud. I looked ahead alongside him to see a very active-looking volcano not far from us. _Damn I gotta get off this island…_ I followed his gaze again when he made a noise of fascination at a mountain with gaping holes in it.

" _Come down! Even it's well-behaved it's still a dinosaur!"_ I heard Vivi yell from bellow us.

" _Don't worry about it, more importantly, there's a bunch of holes over there! This landscape's really weird!"_ Replied Luffy.

" _Forget the landscape! Come down before you hurt yourself or Abby!"_ Vivi shouted up at us. I perked up at my name and made a questioning noise at Luffy, but he just chuckled and grinned at me. _Weirdo..._ He then promptly bent over to the dinosaurs eye, stretching his body over the dinosaur's head.

" _Oi! I have a favor. Can you take me over there?",_ Asked Luffy, and when the dinosaur was unresponsive he whined," _Hey, stop being mean and take me there."_ The dinosaur moved, leaning forward to take a bite of nearby greenery

" _Nooooo, this way!"_ Luffy wailed, standing up to point impatiently.

"Watch it rubber man!" I grumbled as he jostled me carelessly.

" _This way...This way..._ " He grunts bending down to wrap his arms around the dinosaurs head and trying(unsuccessfully) to move it's line of vision. The dinosaur bellowed loudly causing me to flinch violently. I growled and pinched Luffy's shoulder, but he was still busy trying to get the dinosaur to move.

Then, without warning, loud thuds echoed throughout the jungle. I looked around and immediately noticed more brontosauruses heading towards us from all sides.

"DAMN IT LUUFFFY!" I cried out as they quickly surrounded us.

" _AWESOME!"_ Luffy cawed as he observed the towering dinosaurs.

" _COME DOWN RIGHT NOW IT'S DANGEROUS LUFFY!"_ Shrieked Vivi

 _"Taller dinosaurs, looks like a better view!_ " Luffy proclaimed cheerily. He stretched up his hands to the formation on the dinosaurs head and launched us through the air. He landed gently, but that didn't stop me from pinching his cheek and pulling it back.

" _Lemme go Abby! N-no stap it!"_ He whined and tried to detach me when I refused to let go. I growled at him and stretched my arm back as far as it would go. Unbeknownst to me, a certain something was sneaking up behind me.

" _Abby!"_ Luffy yipped, he jumped up, and twisted around to he was facing the dinosaur that almost caused me h-arm. (A/N There will be puns.) The dinosaur snapped at the air that Luffy and I were occupying. Luffy landed on the dinosaur's nose only to dodge another dinosaur's attempts at our lives with boisterous laughter. I clung tighter to him as he recklessly jumped from head to head. When he jumped off the nose of one dinosaur he landed on the head of another and started sliding down the elongated neck. We sqee'd as we smoothly slide down the green neck. We were launched off the dinosaur's curve of his back and Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed on of the toughest looking dinosaurs. I yelped as he had to twist around mid air so that we weren't gobbled up by the enraged dinosaurs.

" _Ahh, the view is especially good here!"_ Luffy admired as he looked around.

"...pretty….." I whispered as I viewed the vegetation from the dinosaur's head. And then without no warning whatsoever the dinosaur threw us in the air and ate us. I squeaked as the dinosaur swallowed us, barely reaching back to catch Luffy's hat that was swept away from him in our jostling. We fell down his throat, his hat in my fingers. Suddenly everything moved, the neck was pushed away from it's previous position and a light had appeared from the end of the neck. We were free falling, but something cushioned us and I let out grunt when we bounced due to Luffy's rubber attributes. Luffy rolled over, temporary crushing me into the cushion, and bounced up. We both looked up to see…

 _THE MOTHERFUCKING GIANT_

"Ehh?!" I cried out in shock at the familiar being.

" _I was watching. What a lively pair of humans you are, rough housing with the dinosaurs like that. You should be more careful so you don't get hurt though."_ He states, looking at my bruised legs curled around Luffy's waist and resting on his hips.

" _We haven't had guests on this island for a long time."_ He continued thoughtfully.

" _YOU'RE HUGE! Are you a human?"_ Luffy questioned, bringing his arms up to support my legs so that the dangled by his hips.

"You're asking if I'm human?!" The giant laughed loudly,"GEGYAGYAGYAGYA! I am Dorry! The Elbaf's strongest warrior!"

 _"_ _G-giant..."_ I hear distantly.

" _I'm Luffy. I'm a pirate!"_ Luffy declared," _And this is Abby!"_ The Luffy leaned in towards Dorry and he leaned in as well.

" _She's a mystery girl!"_ He whispered like he just shared the world most shocking secret.

"What're you guys talking about?" I asked curiously leaning in as well.

" _See? She speaks differently!"_ He explained. Dorry leaned back and laughed once more.

"GEGYAGYAGYAGYA! A pirate and a mystery girl! Good for you!"

" _Oh! And that over there is Vivi and Carue!"_ Luffy commented, pointing at the panicking girl trying to wake up an incapacitated Carue. Vivi saw us pointing and looked at us with an irritated expression.

" _You guys should come to my house!_ " Dorry stated determinedly with a few 'Gegyagya's'. He picked up a reluctant Vivi and Carue and placed them on his shield. I let of Luffy's shoulders and he let me down gently, bending down slightly. I took a step so I was at his side instead of behind him and placed his hat on his head gently.

"You should be carefuller with your treasure idiot!" I muttered, lightly bumping my fist against his shoulder in a mock-punch.

" _Sorrrryy~"_ He apologized.

"Mmm..." I moaned as I suck my teeth into the meat of the brontosaurus Luffy and I were sitting on. I tore of a huge chunk with my teak the size of my arm and held it as a gnawed on it.

" _This meat is super good!"_ Luffy complimented, sinking his jaw into the meat.

 _"_ _Gegyagyagya! Your bento was also good, however small."_ He returned chuckling.

 _"_ _Of course it's good! My chief made it special!"_ Luffy informed," _If you called it bad I'd have to beat you up!"_

" _Beat me up? What a funny guy you are!"_ He hollered pounding his hand on his knee.

" _A-already so friendly with each other..._ " Trailed off an uncertain Vivi.

" _Hey, why are you out here all alone? Don't you have a village or something?"_ Luffy inquired, cocking his head.

" _No, I'm from a village called Elbaf. It's somewhere in the Grandline."_ He replied. Luffy made a questioning noise to encourage him. I tore another bite off my sliver of meat.

" _Well, this village had rules..."_ He hesitantly informed.

" _Rules?"_ asked Luffy cocking a head at him.

" _Well...For example, if there is a fight in Elbaf and the sides refuse to back down we are judged by Elbaf's god. And the god gives divine protection to the righteous one so that he can survive."_ He explained. Luffy made a 'hmm' of acknowledgment and gave a small nod. I was halfway through my meat.

" _And I caused some trouble on Elbaf, so this island is the sight where me and a certain someone are having a duel"_ Dorry took a breath," _The righteous one of us will win and survive."_ He finished with a bellowing laughter.

" _But,"_ He said quieting his chuckles," _We haven't been able to settle this for 100 years!"_

 _"_ _100?!"_ Luffy exclaimed, shocked. And, lucky for me, he was eating when he said that so he spitted pieces of meat into the air, and a piece the size of my thumbnail went _splat_ on my cheek.

" _We do live thrice as long as normal humans."_ Dorry commented as I froze, slowly rising a hand to my cheek.

 _"_ _That's still a long time!"_ Pitched in Vivi. I wiped the piece of meat of my cheek in a robotic manner and holding it up to my face.

" _You can't have been wanting to fight your opponent for all of those 100 years, did you?!"_ Vivi continued. I put my lump of meat down as I stood up and turned towards Luffy. He met my eyes and made a curious 'hmm?' I grinned at him, hiding my true intentions and lifted my hand as if to give him a high five. His face matched mine as he whipped his hand up and slammed it against mine. I flinched from the force but I didn't let it stop me. I interlocked my fingers with his before he could remove his hand and pulled.

He stumbled towards me and I grabbed his shoulder and spinned him around. He kept falling towards me and he head rested underneath my chin. I quickly gathered his wrists in my my hands and pushed forward.

" _Gaaah!"_ Luffy cried as my straddled his waist, his face buried in the meat," _Why are you doing thiiiisss!"_ I barely made out as he started wiggling like a freshly caught fish.

"Shouldn't have talk with your mouth full brah." I spoke loosely. He growled and he pulled his legs up under him and pushed up. He stood up, me dangling from his waist from my legs still tied around him. I pulled myself up, my abs straining slightly from the pressure, and I weaved my fingers through his, surprisingly, soft hair. I pulled his head back as he tried to detach me with his hands.

" _Abby!"_ He whined as he tried to separate my fingers from his locks. He froze for what could have only been a millisecond, but I knew in that moment he had conceived a plan. I tensed my legs around his waist and suck my fingers further into his hair. He bent his arms back and viciously sunk his fingers into my sides. I shrieked, my back arching against him and I wiggled. One part on me wanted to collapse into myself in laughter, and the other still stubbornly wanting to hold of to his hair. I grew a look of determination across my features. I let go of him. He started to laugh triumphantly, but I swung my leg around and pulled backwards around his ankle. He fell forward and I bent down and lifted up one of his legs. He pushed himself up on his other leg and awkwardly leaned around, trying to keep himself balanced. I pulled his leg, He clumsily hopped backwards towards me to avoid falling.

" _Vivi help!"_ Luffy called, trying to jump towards her. I held still, his ankle in my hands. He kept jumping further away from me, his leg steadily stretching. I grinned mischievously and let go of his ankle, moving my hands away so his foot wouldn't hit them.

He let out a very unmanly squeal as he was thrown of balance, leaning backwards dangerously on the edge of the meat chunk. His arms spun around in circles like windmills in a hurricane. He tried to swing his head forwards to gain momentum to the other direction just as I picked up my previously forgotten chunk of meat. I gripped my meat in my hand and hurled it towards Luffy's skull. It landed with a ' _Shwak!_ ', bending his head back and providing the needed force to ensure his fall. He toppled backwards, his back bending into an upside down 'U' before his feet slipped out from under him. He landed head first, his ass in air as he growled.

I knew about his rubber qualities, and therefore his quick recovery. I shimmied down the opposite side of them meat, crouching down and preparing to slip around the corner. I heard him jump onto the meat, only to let out a questioning sound upon discovering my lack of existence. I swooped around the meat and silently crawled onto of it. He hadn't noticed me, miraculously, and was crouching down on the other side of the meat looking for me.

" _Abby?"_ He inquired. I, without hesitance, took a large step towards him, placed my foot between his shoulder blades. I started to push him off, and he fell, but he bent one of his arms back, successfully deciding my fate when he wrapped his callused fingers around my calf. He fell awkwardly, his feet hooking onto the edge of the meat. He brought his other hand to my calf and agitated my bruise. I flinched, but turned around and dug my fingers into the meat. He gave an impatient tug, and I adjusted my grip in the meat. I pulled myself forward, since Luffy had no leverage to pull me down it wasn't too hard. I lunged a foot, Luffy, once again, was bent in a 'U' formation. He moved his feet so that the weren't awkwardly hooked on the edge, but pressed up against the meat. He gave a small grunt and pushed so that his legs were strait and then tried to bring his arms up from behind his back over his head. I squeaked, my shirt riding up uncomfortably on the meat. My hands started sliding back on the greasy surface, as a last ditch effort I ensnared my teeth on the edge of the meat.

A resounding ' _BU-BOOOM'_ echoed throughout the island. I caused me to jolt, ripping my mouth from its ledge and allowing Luffy to fall forwards, dragging me down on top of him. I roll of him with a grunt, pushing my self up on my elbows to see Luffy looking at a…..SMOKING VOLCANO?! _DAMN WE BEST GET THE FUCK OUTTA DODGE!_

 _"_ _Oooh?!"_ Luffy exclaims, standing up and gawking in the direction of the monstrous force of nature. I stood up from behind him and moved to tug his shirt to inform him of our impending doom so he could snap out of his stupor, but froze midway when Dorry stood up. He grew a look of dead seriousness across his features, his large grin lacking any genuine emotion. I took a step so I was directly behind Luffy, a lump suddenly clogging my airway.

" _That volcano is our marker of our battles. We decided long ago that whenever it erupts, we would meet once again in battle!"_ Dorry states with nostalgia.

" _What could have possibly happened for you to hate him for a century?!"_ Vivi yells, taken aback by the committed acts of violence.

" _Vivi that's enough."_ Luffy interferes," _This isn't about that."_

 _"_ _He's right. This is about Honor."_ Dorry added. Suddenly, his eyes seem to lock onto an object on the horizon. He angles his sword and charges through the trees. I gasp as his speed, but I soon flinch as the loud _CLANG_ of metallic weapons meeting vibrates the air throughout the island and surrounding waters.

I must have been standing closer to Luffy's back then I thought, he fell backwards, pushing me down to the earth. I land on my ass with an annoyed grunt.

" _Wow...This fight it just!..._ " Luffy stammers. I flick his nose in annoyance. He stares up at me flicks my nose back. I slowly narrow my eyes at him.

"You're awfully cocky for someone at my mercy.", I spoke, leaning over him, covering him with my shadow,"Are you ready to face the consequences of your actions?". Luffy starts to sweat while I stare him down. A loud _THUD_ brings our attention away from out staring contest. He sits up, and I look over his shoulder, I couldn't see the giants fighting in the distance anymore. Luffy made a curious sound, but then we saw both giants slowly get to their feet. _Booooorrring_ I internally groan. We watched them both draw back their fists and launch them into one more punch. Then they both fell to the ground a final time, seemingly knocked out. Luffy stood up and I followed. We watched where they fell with apprehension. And then we heard laughter. And then we heard friendly chit chat. And more laughter. _Why's everyone so damn jolly in this anime?_


	4. Ultimate Frisbee is Chill

Dorry came back over, grinning, chuckling, and holding two barrels between his fingers. _THEY WERE LITERALLY JUST FIGHTING TO THE DEATH 5 MINUTES AGO!_ _I'_ _m surround by a bunch a nut jobs._

Dorry sat down in his previously claimed spot with a grunt.

 _"Oii! What happened?_ " questioned Luffy.

" _Nothin' much. Although he has gained some quests. A girl with orange hair and a fellow with a long nose."_ He replies loosely, resting his elbows on his knees.

" _I guess Nami and Usopp_ _decided to have an adventure after all!"_ he comments, turning and grinning at me he continues," _They're part of my crew!"_. I make a 'hmm?' sound and tilt my head at him.

He leans forward and says slowly, emphasis on the vowels as if talking to a baby," _Naaaammmii and Ussssoo-_ " I put my finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Noooo maateeeer hooooowww slooowly yoou speeeak I stiiiilll caaaan't unnndeeerstaand yooou." I mirror. A look of offense takes place on Luffy's face and I feel mine pulling into a smug smirk at his irritation.

" _Jeez! I was just trying to help!_ _It's not my fault you speak a mystery language..."_ He trails off, crossing his arms, hunching over, and looking away from me.

" _Well now you know how Abby felt when you talked to her like she was three."_ Vivi throws in, earning her a glare from Luffy. He goes ' _HMMPF'_ and turns he head away once more.

"We'll, then I also guess I have you to thank for this alcohol!" He says with a chuckle.

" _Sooo..._ ", Vivi starts," _It is true that it takes a whole year for the log pose to reset?"_

 _"Yeah, haven't you seen the hills of human bones lying around? This island is so hazardous many die before it can reset. Whether it be from starvation, dehydration, or becoming dinosaur food, no human has lived long enough."_ He calmly informs.

 _"W-what are we going to do?"_ , Vivi shakily responds, causing me to look at her nervously," _Even if we could last that long, my country could be lost!"_ I look between her and Luffy. He was looking up at nothing, a frown on his face, and Vivi looked like she was going to have a panic attack. I scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She returns the gesture, forming a somewhat awkward side hug with me.

" _A whole year! That's too loooong, I'll get bored so quickly. Isn't there anything we can do?"_ Luffy groans.

" _Well, we do have an eternal pose, and it's set to Elbaf. But the thing is, that's what Brogy and I have been fighting for all these years. Of course, you can try to take it by force..."_ he speaks with all seriousness. Carue gives me a jealous look. I used my hand to make a 'come 'ere' motion.

 _"That won't do! We don't want to go to Elbaf, we want to go the island right after this one."_ Luffy complains. Carue gives my hand a conflicted look, before he shuffles over, looking absolutely adorable.

 _"We must stay on the route that leads to my homeland or there's no point in leaving."_ Vivi supports, leaning slightly on me. Carue hesitates in coming any closer, but I give him an encouraging nod. He looks away, holds out a wing, and starts trying to find her shoulders. I grab his wing with my free hand and wrap it around her right shoulder. Vivi moves to lean on him.

 _"Maybe if you try setting sail in a random direction you'll get there, if your lucky!"_ Dorry attempts to joke. He is greeted by a tense silence before Luffy starts laughing with renewed vigor.

" _Maybe so!"_ He laughs, smacking his knee, _"Maybe we'll actually find it!"._ _What the fuck just happened?_

 _"_ _Ya'know, I actually do think someone left before his log was reset!"_ Dorry continues.

" _What happened to him?!"_ Luffy shouts, still guffawing.

" _How would I know that?!"_

" _Well, I'm sure he got to the nest island!"_

Vivi starts to lightly tremble in my hold. _Please don't cry please don't cry please don't cry PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T START SOBBING!_ I risk bending down slightly to peak at her face. _Whew! She's only angry. Wait._ I steal another peak. _She looks ready to hit something._ Luffy and Dorry continue to laugh, and Vivi's angry shaking worsens. I gulp when I see her fists clench on her lap. Eventually their laughing dies down, and with it Vivi's suppressed rage. _My face will be safe from a fist for another day._ I sigh quietly.

Dorry opens one of the barrels starts to down it whole, but then….IT EXPLODED. All of us gasped in shock. Luffy jumps on top of him to examine the damage while the rest of us got up and moved closer.

" _But it was our alcohol! It should have been safe!"_ Luffy tried to reason.

" _The other giant must have booby_ **(A/N** **Boobies :3** **)** _trapped it!"_ Vivi concluded.

Luffy snarled, he whirled on Vivi, jumping down and stomping up to her. I backed up, not wanting his gaze to turn on me. _He's a lot scarier then in the anime._

 _"_ _Did you even pay attention?!_ _They fight their duel honorably, the other giant would never do this!"_ He growls lowly. I hear a low clank, I look back and see Dorry starting to move. I whine and go over to tug on Vivi's sleeve.

" _Not now! But who could have done this…?"_ Vivi scolds before going back to her previous conversation with Luffy. Dorry rises to his feet. _DO THEY HAVE_ _MARSHMALLOWS_ _IN THEIR EARS OR SOME SHIT?!_ With renewed urgency I pull on Luffy's ear to move his head, but it just stretches. _Fucking rubber properties!_ He turns towards me as I let go of his ear, letting it snap back into place. He looks at me with irritation in his eyes.

 _"_ _Not now Abby! We're discussing someth-"_ He cuts himself off as he catches sight of the giant, standing silently behind them.

 _"No warrior of Elbaf would ever do something like this. So who else would on this island would do this, besides_ _ **YOU.**_ _"_ He grunts out menacingly. I swallow dryly, wanting to run but caught in his accusing gaze like a deer in a car's headlights. I can hear Carue's frantic foot-steps running away and Vivi talking panicky to Luffy. I snap out of my stupor when Luffy walks by me, cracking his knuckles determinedly. He takes off his hat and hands it to me without looking at me. He gains a fighting stance, and makes eye contact with Dorry. Vivi starts talking to Dorry hurriedly from the sidelines, obviously trying to convince him to not fight.

 _"W-why…_ _.SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU LIARS?!"_ Dorry yells as he swings his sword at Luffy. He easily dodges, but Dorry looks like his injuries are causing him so intense pain. _Please don't cough blood on me…_

Luffy charges at Dorry, he runs up his sword, aims a punch, but is knocked off course by Dorry's shield. Luffy grapples onto a tree on the side of the clearing. He launches himself towards it, narrowly missing another strike. Dorry starts coughing again, and I flinch with each spray of blood. Once I was getting curious of where Luffy went, she slingshot-ted himself right into the giant's abdomen. He yells in pain and starts to fall, but he suddenly stomps Luffy to the ground before finally kneeling over.

Vivi runs around the giant to where Luffy was impressed into the ground. I follow at a walk, my legs hadn't magically healed. I see them engage in conversation, Luffy turned around from me and Vivi, as I look at Luffy's hat in more detail. Although slightly frayed, it was actually sturdy. And then I had an idea. _If this works I will be so happy._

 _"...There must be someone else on this island_." I hear Luffy finish as I start paying attention to them. I grip the edge of the hat like a Frisbee. My target, Luffy, was about 20 feet away. I stop walking and bend my arm. I slightly crouched and gently threw the hat at his. It spins slowly as it seems to float along and imaginary breeze. And then it lands on Luffy's head. _THANK YOOOOOU ULTIMATE FRIIISBBEEEE!_

" _Ehh?"_ Luffy questions as he reaches up with a hand, surprised to feel his hat's sudden existence. He looks behind him as me questionably, and I give him an innocent look, even tilting my head. His expression shifts to suspicion.

" _She just threw it."_ Vivi supplied. Luffy stands up and takes off his hat. He grabs the top part and tosses it. It turns in midair and slides behind him.

Luffy whips towards me, points, and whispers," _Mystery powers"_. Vivi smacks her face with her hand and groans. He shuffles towards me and looks at me with awe. I feel heat rise to my face as he gets into, well, my face. He leans towards me more, and I felt my back creak under the strain of trying to keep some kind of personal space intact.

Luckily, my back did not have to bear strain any longer. But unluckily, the volcano had erupted again. Luffy's attention was drawn back to Dorry as he lifted himself up, despite his wounds.

" _Wait!"_ Luffy yelled up at him.

" _You can't fight in your condition!"_ Vivi added.

"Dude, even I know you can't fight shit in your condition." I spoke with a hint of nervousness.

" _No. I must fight and die as a warrior, my pride does not allow any other option!"_ Dorry says determinedly. He struggles to hit feet, sweating from the strain of simply standing. He turns around and bends down. I can barely peek around his ankles in order to see his fingers curl around the edge of the rock. Luffy, Vivi, and I all gap collectively as he lifts. the rock… And pins Luffy underneath it.

" _To run away from this fight, would be like running away from my pride as a warrior. And if I am no longer a warrior, then I am no longer aware of who I am."_ He pauses, looking back at us," _I'm sorry I suspected you, I can see now that this was not your fault, but Elbaf's judgment."_

 _"_ _Listen to me! Would a true god tell you to kill yourself!? I'm telling you, someone interfered with your duel!"_ Luffy screeches at his back," _And a duel interfered isn't a fair fight anymore!"_

Dorry pauses and replies," _What would someone less then two decades old know anything about the warriors of Elbaf?!"_ Then he continues to leave, Luffy still screaming at the top of his lungs at him.

And then Luffy starts hitting the wall with anger as Dorry disappears from sight. I sit down next to him, my back against the stone. Vivi just looks confused about the whole situation and Luffy can't stop yowling in fury.

" _Wait. Where's Carue?"_ Vivi states, looking around with a new found concern. _Oh yeah the Duck. Meh, I'm sure he'll turn up._

Luffy smacks his head into the ground, groaning in anguish, and possible a bit of self-pity. I stretch my arms above my head, relieved to rest my scrapes and legs. I rotate so that I'm facing away from Luffy and fall back onto him, cushioning my head on his rubbery side. _Comfy…_ I sigh closing my eye _s._

 _"Oi! Get off!"_ Luff complains, trying to wiggle away from me. I turn on my side facing away from the rock, bringing my arms around his waist to hold him still as I take advantage of his helplessness. He whines and tries to pry me off, But I just smother my face in his shirt. Sadly, all he accomplished was awkward pawing due to his position.

A loud crash sounds across the clearing. I peak open my eyes to see a familiar character, soup? No, what kind of anime character has a name 'Soup'? _A soup-er character._ I snicker against Luffy's shirt.

" _Luffffy! Nami was eaten by a dinosaur!"_ He shrieks as he bolts to us.

" _Whaaaaat?! No way!"_ Luffy yells back equally as loud, a look of shock on his face.

 _"I was running and then I looked behind me and she was goo-o-onnneee!"_ He continues, trailing off into a sob. He continues to cry and Luffy started hitting the ground, tensing his muscles and making him an uncomfortable pillow. And then Vivi tries to interrupt their outbursts of emotion.

 _"Hey, wait a second!_ ", she started, _"If you didn't see her disappear how do you know she's dead?_ _!"_

 _"I didn't exactly have time to check! But what else could possibly happened?!"_ He replied in an irritated tone.

" _Well, I'm not certain, but Baroque Works could have followed us. And it makes sense that they would capture Nami and not you."_ She spoke quietly.

" _You think they followed us?!"_ He said with a strained expression, until it suddenly relaxed," _But why Nami and not me?"_

 _"Because you haven't gotten in their way. And the alcohol was probably for us too."_ She thoughtfully muttered. After her last sentence Luffy became even more rock like, his muscles tense from what I can rightfully assume is stress.

" _Wait, Dorry did look in_ _jur_ _ed,_ _is he_ _seriously fighting?!"_ Usopp gaped.

 _"_ _Yeah, he trapped_ _m_ _e here to no_ _t_ _get in the way."_ Luffy whined, pushing himself up on his elbows and crossing his arm.

" _But they have been fighting for a century! They can't just end it this way!"_ Usopp yell defiantly. Luffy pounds his fists on the ground in frustration. I growl at the movement as bite him through the thin fabric of his shirt. Luffy yips and Soup gasps, seemingly only just now noticing my presence.

" _Oh yeah! Usopp this is Abby. She's a mystery girl!"_ Luffy looks back to make sure I'm looking at him and points to Soup and informs," _That's Usopp!" I'ma still call em' Soup._ I nod my head at Soup in a 'what up' manor. Soup approaches me, gets on his knees, and offers me a hand.

 _"Nice to meet you, I'm the great captain Usopp!"_ He supplies. I look at his hand, and then at my arms, contemplating my options. I lifted my leg and put my shoe to Soup's hand. He looks at me weirdly, before grabbing my foot and slowly moving it up and down.

" _Why do you always attract weirdos Luffy?!"_ Usopp whispers out the side of his mouth to Luffy.

" _She is a mystery girl. And she speaks a different language!"_ Luffy whispers back, and excited grin on his face," _Just listen!"_

 _"Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk_ _,talk..."_ He started chanting at me, poking me at a steady, unrelenting pace. Before he can poke me again I chomp down on his pointer finger.

" _Leggo,leggo,leggo,leggo..."_ He changes, trying to pull his finger out of my mouth. I just silently grip it harder between my teeth, careful to not break his skin.

" _Vivi heeeeeellp!"_ Luffy calls out to her. She nods, a bit taken aback by the situation, walks over to me, and pinches my nose. I have never been good at holding my breath, sadly. And so I only last about 20 seconds before I reluctantly release Luffy from my hold.

"I shall have my revenge, naive one." I deadpanned, staring down Vivi. I can see her nervously swallow.

" _See?!"_ Luffy shouts at Soup," _It's so cool right!?"_

Luffy's chatter is violently disrupted by a nauseating sound of metal tearing through flesh. The sound shook me to the core, sending an involuntary shiver of fear up my spine. I quickly let of of Luffy and sit up. I turn towards the sound with everyone just in time to see blood splatter over the sky and vegetation. We hear Dorry's dying cry at he falls, he sword falling to the ground with a clang. Luffy starts snarling, banging his head against the ground. Soup and Vivi try to calm him, but there efforts go un-noticed.

" _WHO DID THIS?!"_ Luffy screeched, his voice echoing past the clearing and throughout the island. He starts to desperately push himself away from the wall, trying to push himself out.

He continued his scrambling, until he froze upon seeing two figures and an unconscious Carue walk out from under the trees.

" _You guys!"_ Luffy glowered at them.

 _"Carue!"_ Vivi calls out urgently as they carelessly toss Carue's limp body across the grass. She rushes to his side, bending down to check the damage.

" _You can have him back, he's useless to use."_ One of the figures, a man, snickers out.

" _Why did you attack him?! He didn't do anything to you!"_ Vivi demands, staring at them in confusion and hatred.

" _We were going to use him to lure straw hat over there into the woods by having him pitifully squeak, but he refused. Of course, we stopped beating him up and headed his way once we found out he was trapped under this rock."_ He explained.

" _What a stupid bird!"_ His accomplice, a woman, giggles after him. I narrow my eyes at her. _Dumb bitch's voice sounds like metal grinding against porcelain. Annoying the bejesus outta me._

 _"_ Shaddup your annoying-ass giggling." I speak irritatingly. He brows knit, I guess she could understand an insult.

 _"Watch it weirdo!"_ She snarls at me.

" _That's racist! Right, Vivi!"_ Luffy shrieks at them, and then whispers at Vivi for conformation.

" _Well..."_ She pauses, seeing Luffy stubborn face," _….Yeeesssss….._ "

 _"HA HA HA!"_ Luffy mockingly jeers at them, _"Stupid racists!"_

 _"Wait, so you DID rig the barrels"_ Vivi inquires.

" _Yeah, we did that."_ The man confirms.

" _You did that!"_ It was phrased as a question, but Luffy's tone was anything but a question. It was a statement wrapped in a vicious hatred.

" _I suppose we should dispose of them now."_ The lady

Vivi cried out in anger and charged at them, quickly backed up by Usopp. Usopp shot a weird ass projectile at them, causing a rush of smoke to appear. Everything froze for a moment before the annoying high-pitched woman floated out from above it. And then I could barely see the man flick something at Usopp, and an explosion following soon after. And then before he could recover the physics-defying lady stomped him to the ground. _Oh shit._ Vivi continued to charge, and I could tell that some serious shit was about to go down. I raced after her, she attacked, but the man easily deflected it and grabbed her neck.

" _No need to be so upset, it's not like we're going to kill you. Yet."_ He states amusingly.

And I decided that would be the best time to lunge at the man. He, obviously, saw me coming a mile away and slammed his hand to my face. And it hurt. A LOT. Unfortunately for him though, I was not above biting people. And that's what I did. _His blood tastes' nasty._ He retracted his grip on my cheeks and I leaped at the arm holding Vivi. I sink my nails into the material of his jack and start gnawing on his thumb around Vivi's neck. He threw us along the ground. I took care to protect Vivi's head as we roughly collided against the huge rock a few yards from Luffy's position. I faintly hear Luffy's voice calling out to me as my vision starts to fade, splatters of black blocking my view.

" _All this trouble just to kidnap some people for Mr. 3..."_ He grumbles, barely audible.

" _Mr. 3 is on the island?! Isn't he the guy with the Wax Wax fruit?!"_ Vivi assumes.

" _Yeah, he, the 'Candle Man', has the power to make wax with his body."_ He confirms.

I start to feel lightheaded, my posture slumping, I think Vivi's shaking me, but I can't be to sure. I silently pass out in her arms.

 **(A/N) Ok so,**

 **Do you people want a Luffy POV or do you want to continue from when Abby wakes up?**

 **Also**

 **I know I use a lot of profanity when I write**

 **Im not changing it**

 **Sorry** **(But not really)**


	5. Damn Not-Cookies

**Luffy POV**

I feel the dirt compiling under my nails as I scratch at the earth's surface. The Valentine lady strolled towards us from Usopp's limp body smugly. I bared my teeth at her and growled, digging my dirty fingers into the ground once more to try to pull myself out. I couldn't move an inch. Mr. 5 jogged lightly to catch up with her. Vivi abandoned Abby on the ground to stand in front of me. _Idiot!_

 _"_ Vivi get back to Abby!" I command, and immediately wish I hadn't. She looked back at me, her attention drawn away from the impending danger. Mr. 5's foot catches her side, hurling her to the side. She gets up to try a second attempt, but Miss Valentine restrained her, twisting her arm behind her back in a manner that was obviously painful. Mr. 5 stopped a couple yards away from me. And then he decided he would throw one of his explosives at my face. If I wasn't a rubber man, my neck would have snapped from being bent back with the force. I grimace in pain at the burns. My hands and the ground covered in black soot.

"Ya'know, we also captured your swordsman." _Damn it._

"You caught Zoro huh?," I spoke lowly,"You're in trouble now."

"Well, lets see how big you talk after I drop a bomb on your little face."

"Ima kick your ass." I yelled at him, before spitting on his ugly boot. His face contorts in disgust, his lip curling up in a half-snarl. Before I could regret my decision he drew back his leg and smashed it against my face, and explosion resounding against my eardrums. I grunt, and was immediately kicked again, another explosion bursting against my cheek. I vaguely acknowledged a voice calling out my name. I feel my conscious swaying as he continued his assault. The light-headed feeling grows stronger. And with his next kick my world vanishes into a silent void.

I give a low moan of pain as I come to the world of the living. I crack my eye open and I can see Usopp's body half buried in the dirt from the Valentines lady's attack. I look in the direction I was facing and couldn't find Vivi anywhere. My fists form a tight fist against the charred soil.

"U-usopp… Hey…" My throat feels like sandpaper as I try to call out to him.

"….What…?" He squeaks out.

"We have t-to kick their asses… Okay?..."

"Y-yeah..." He agrees with me.

I turn my head to see if Abby was still there. She was, slumped against the stone, her bruised legs sprawled out on the dirt.

I hear footsteps approaching and I look up to see Carue standing over me. He digs his beak into the ground, wedging it past the surface.

"Y-you hate this too?" I feel a grin pulling at my face.

"Guess we better go kick their asses."

Carue returned to digging me out with more vigor, stabbing his beak into the ground and then pulling it towards him to shovel dirt away. It only took him a couple minutes, and once I was free we dug out Usopp in half that time.

I walked over to Abby, and picked her up slowly in a bridle style. He head lolled against my chest and she lightly sighed against the fabric of my vest. I looked into the distance and I could see something white, and something falling from it. _It looks like snow._

"Okay. Lets go." I say out loud to both myself and my companions. I grabbed a tree and walked backwards, creating tension in my stretched muscles. I held Abby against my tightly as Carue and Usopp wrapped their arms/wings around my waist. And then I lifted up my legs, and we were shot off towards the tower.

We edge closer and closer to the clearing, and then we burst through the treeline. We all roar at the Baroque workers in anger as we pass them. I halted our journey my planting my foot in the ground, and using it as leverage to turn my back towards the ground. Carue and Usopp flew past me, their grip lost from my sudden stop. I almost reached out to them, but that would have made me drop Abby. I awkwardly waddled to a nearby tree and settled Abby down next to the trunk.

I right myself, standing tall as Usopp and Carue scramble to their feet and stand behind me in a supportive manner.

"LET'S GET'EM USOPP, BIRD-GUY!" I declare, Usopp and Carue making agreeing noises.

"G-guys!" Vivi yelled, shocked from atop her position on the rotating tower.

"Don't worry Brogy, we'll show them agony the won't soon forget!" I snarled, stalking towards the inspirations of my anger, My comrades following.

"These guys will have to answer to me for intervening in this awesome duel!" I cracked my knuckles, each movement making a satisfying series of pops,"And for damaging my mystery girl!" As I got closer I paused, my attention was drawn to the wax-man's hair.

"Is that...YOUR HAIR?!" I gawk, pointing at the flaming three shape above his skull.

"Shut up!" He responds indignantly.

"It's on fire!" I observe in surprise.

"I said shut up!" He rebuttals, offended.

"DAMMIT LUFFY EVERYONE CAN SEE HIS WEIRD HAIR!" Nami screeches down at him,"HURRY UP AND BREAK THIS THING DOWN, WE'RE ABOUT TO BE TURNED INTO WAX SCULPTURES!"

"Oh are you guys in danger?" I inquire as I look up at them.

"Nope. No trouble here." Zoro denies.

"W-wha-Zoro, your leg!" Nami realizes.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I got about halfway through." He deadpans,"Luffy could you take this thing down?"

"Yeah, no problem!" I grin at him, and then turned my determined stare towards the wax-man blocking us from the spinning pillar,"okay, Usopp, let's take it down."

"Right! I, Usopp, The brave warrior of the sea, will take it down!"

I faced the wax man, my crew-mate's chatter on the wax tower momentarily ignored.

"Alright..." I grunt, stretching my arms. Mr. 3 mutters something under his breath, something sounding suspiciously like an insult.

"Mr. 3, let us take over", the bomb man inquired, coming closer. Mr. 3 made a condescending 'tch'.

"Please, your powers obviously don't work on him, considering he's still alive. He's above your level." He snickers, shifting into an attack stance,"You take on the others." Wax drips from his hand as he stares down Usopp and Carue. I hear frantic steps, and it doesn't take much intellect to tell they've hidden in the trees. I hear them whisper-shout something at me.

"Ehh?" I looked over my shoulder at them,"Wha-" I'm interrupted by Mr. 3 swinging a wax arm at me. Distracted, Mr. 3 manages to restrain my legs in a cylinder of wax. I grunt as I fall backwards, my contained legs in the air.

I bend my knees, bringing the wax construction closer fro examination,"What? It's heavy like a hammer." I mention, tapping on the material. Ignoring Mr. 3's blabbering, I grin, struck with an idea. A white material rapidly approaching me catches my peripheral vision. I use my arms to launch myself upwards, successfully dodging another wax restraint.

I stretch my arm and wrapped it around one of Brogy's helmet horns,"I'ma borrow you fro a second!" I yell as I start swinging myself above his head. Spinning a little faster on each rotation, I brace my legs and then...

 **"** **GOMU GOMU NO . . . TONKACHI!"** (A/N Tonkachi=Hammer)My feet slam into the pillar supporting the pumpkin top, a crack decisively separating the two halves of the cylinder. The pillar halves fell onto the ground, the pumpkin head crashing onto the base.

"Lucky~ the hammer on my feet broke off~" I mused, still clinging to the spike on his helmet. "Hmm?" The pumpkin head, despite having lost its pillar, was still twirling. I look towards my crew-mates, It was a miracle the top didn't crush them.

"Hey that almost crushed you why didn't you move?" I inquired.

"BECAUSE WE CAN'T MOVE!" They screeched at me in perfect sync.

"Oh yeah I guess you cant. But you told me to take it down, were you joking?"

"Can we REALLY trust this person with our lives?!" Vivi exasperatedly asks Zoro.

"He's our only hope at this point, my arms have already hardened." Zoro responds.

"PLEASE BE SERIOUS!" she whines loudly.

"My body's hardening faster. I..I can't move anything" Nami mummers.

"Idiots! Bringing it that close will only hasten your demise! Prepare to become my newest wax figures!" Mr. 3 shouts up at us, laughing in a high-pitched manner.

"Wax statues?" I question.

"THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU! Now please break this thing!" Vivi answers.

"Okay got it!" I confirm.

"Don't interfere!" Mr. 3 rages, swinging a wax projectile in my direction. I gawk as Usopp boldly attacks Mr. 3 with a pellet. I dodge as the man in the brown overcoat intercepts it… by swallowing it? He rubs his stomach, then the pellet blew up inside him, comically expanding his stomach.

I jump down to the grass and face the two men.

The man that ate his bullet commented,"Horrible taste. You must use cheap gunpowder." He wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"...my kayakuboshi..." Usopp whispered to himself. I stretched my arms back behind me, readying myself to punch the revolving top. However I wasn't quick enough, my gomu gomu no bazooka blocked by a wall of wax.

"Stop it! Don't get in my way!" I yowled at Mr. 3.

"That's my line!" He shrieked back at me.

 **Abby POV**

My head was pounding. I groan when I open my eyes, the light blinding me. I slapped a hand to my face covering my eyes. I dragged my hand down my face, two fingers hooking my bottom lip. Letting it return to its original position, I prop my self on my elbows. I whine lowly, small cuts stinging as they were stretched and rubbed against fabric. I haul myself into a sitting position wincing from… burns? I look around to see myself under a tree on the edge of the forest. _Wow can't take the three seconds to put me in the shade?_ I grumble, stretching my bruised legs. Looking around, I spot Luffy fighting that weird ass punk with his hair shaped at the number 3.

Whups, Luffy just got his arm stuck in… Wax? I think that's wax. But Luffy just grins and hurls his arm at the enemy whom barely had time to block it with a wall of the waxy substance. But then his arm broke through the wall and socks him in the jaw. He went flying back with a cloud of dust accompanying him. I stood up, noise causing my to look to the side, seeing Usopp and Carue holding hands and jumping up and down.

I gawk a bit as I see three people on a huge contraption with… a pumpkin head? And they're turning white? And there's a huge ass giant?! I squint at the figures but I can only make out one. Vivi. Vivi and two others started to seemingly argue with Luffy. The trio was screeching at him with panic tones, but he just answered monotonously. _Luffy dafuq u doing help those people._ I walked up and stood beside Usopp and Carue. Putting my hands on my hips I squint at Luffy. _Is there paint on the grass?_

Carue and Usopp start whispering to each other and I bent down as well. Because even if I can't understand anything I still want to be included sue me bitches. Suddenly, a wild man and woman appeared! They laugh and started speaking to us in a condescending tone that made me want to bitch-slap their faces into the next dimension. Then Usopp and Carue peer between the individuals, seeing the markings at Luffy's feet. Then our two groups starting interacting and the woman laughed in a manner that sounded no unlike a canary chocking on a stick of asparagus.

And then the accompanying man kicks a tree. And the tree blows up. I leap out of the way in the opposite direction of Usopp and Carue, all of us screaming in slightly differing pitches. And fucking canary girl keeps laughing. I land in a bush face first. I attempt to escape but my shirt gets caught in a branch. I hear rapid running and when as I rid myself of the burden holding me down, I am alone.

"Ehh?" I mutter confused to the sudden disappearance of the four. I look out on the field, and see Luffy and a small girl. I tiptoe around the edge of the forest, not fully coming out. _Maybe if I attack that girl he'll stop fooling around and get his ass in gear._ The three on the wax-stage thingy started yelling at him and he stepped off of the markings. He blinked and his eyes re-focused. I was almost behind the girl now, but then she painted something on his back in yellow. And then he collapsed in a laughing fit.

And in the chaos I made my move. I tackled the bitch down to the ground, straddling her and using my legs to pin her legs. She let a shrill yelp and tried to paint me with her brush. And then I took her paint pallet and smeared it on her clothes. She gasped and exclaimed," _My paints!"_ My hands gripped the hand holding the brush.

"Bitch you be going down!" I scream in her face. Then a rumbling of footsteps echoed in the clearing. I looked up just in time to see Usopp riding Carue into the clearing. They smash into Luffy, knocking him down, and then run away with the couple running after them in determination. I yelp as the girl pinches my stomach, taking my attention away from Luffy. I growled and doubled my efforts to pry the brush from her grip.

I hear a loud crash that rocks the island as I wrestled the brush from her grip. My fingers had crescent marks from her nails, but the look on her face when I snapped the brush on my knee was worth it. However the pain from snapping the admittedly thick brush was not. I moan as I roll off her and hold my abused knee while the girl is frozen in shock. I hear another crash and whAT THE FUCK?! A huge robot with the weird ass 3 guy fighting with Luffy. Looking to the right, I see Luffy and Usopp grinning at each other.

"Luffy?!" I call out concerned as he is punched mercilessly into the ground by the robot-guy. I watch their fight nervously. Until I realize that the robot didn't harm him. _Damn rubber properties how daRE YOU MAKE ME WORRY._

I turn to see that the pumpkin head thingy was knocked off, with the candles still burning. Carue was running all over in and-

"MY BRUSH HOW COULD YOU!" ahh is seems the girl has snapped out of her stupor. And is pulling on my hair. I twist around and punch her. In the face. And I regret it. So much. _GOD DAMN IS HER FACE MADE OUT OF STONE?!_ I cradle my hand. Punching people is bad kids. Always use brass knuckles. Because punching someone in the face hurts your hand a lot more then you would think it does.

I didn't have time to linger on the pain, as the wax construction burst into flames. I gaped as the flames reach tall above the trees. I hear a familiar scream, turning towards the source I saw Usopp bout' to get owned by the annoying canary. But then Vivi and a redhead escape the flames and give the asparagus-choking canary the smack down of her life. I watched their reunion, and then I watched as Usopp destroyed the guy he was just running from. By shooting him with a probably-spice bullet. That he ate.And then he used flamethrower charizard-style.Oh! he's getting back up. And putting Usopp in a choke-hold. I low gruff voice emitted from the flames, and the man was hit with a flame blade…? _Why do I even bother questioning it?_

The ground rumbled as the giant stood up, looking down at his fellow giant. His face morphed into a determined expression as he looked off into the distance. _Where the fuck dat boi run off to?_ I thought, my surrounding missing a certain pirate captain and duck.

 _"_ _Abby! Are you okay!?"_ Vivi yelled, after which she appeared from seemingly nowhere and started shaking me.

"Stop shakin' me woman!" I exclaim, starting to get dizzy. I put my hands on her elbows to stop her incessant shaking.

"Hey where'd that Luffy head off to?" I inquire.

 _"Oh?…_ _! Oh, Luffy went after Mr. 3"_ She answered. _I don't know why I expected to get anything out of that question._ I just stare at her with a blank look. And then the redhead chick and the grass head walk over. They attempt to converse, and I assume by Vivi's butting in from me replying she's explaining my inability to speak their language. _It's nice that she's taking action and helping me out but do they have to huddle in a circle and stare at me so blatantly? Lil' shits._

My irritation was interrupted when the pig-like giant started bawling a river the size of the Amazon. _If he cries for much longer we are going to drown. I gawked as the thinner giant, I think his name is Donny or something, got up._ _Wow he looked pretty dead._ And then.

A heartfelt reunion.

With crying.

And punching.

And Usopp gawking.

 _Omg why are the giants crying._

Oh hey Luffy's back and repetitively shouting _._ I grunt as someone's hand smacks my lower back and place a hand over the place that was hit and faced my assaulter. It's the redhead.

 _"_ _Hey Abby,_ _I'm Nami, and_ _I have a feeling we're going to be friends,"_ She loops an arm around my shoulders, _"you don't happen to have any rare valuables from your homeland, do you?"_

I turn my head towards her, robotic-like,"Get your arm off my shoulder lecherous money-shark." But she just laughs and hooks her arm around me tighter, her eyes eerily resembling yen symbols.

" _Zoro."_ The tree announced, making eye contact for the first time.

"Abby." I replied, leaning away from the money shark but to no avail.

" _Mystery Girl~!"_ And that was all the warning I got before I was tackled out of Nami's arms and onto the floor. I shrieked in surprise as I landed on my stomach, face in the ground. _It's…_ I put my head parallel to the ground to view my attacker. _JOHN CENA!_

I puff out my cheeks in annoyance. My arms bound by his rubber ones, I have only one option. I roll over, smothering him underneath me. He huffs and tries to speak but my hair gets in the way~ He starts to unravel his arms from me, but I bend my elbows, no allowing him to escape. Bending my knees so that my feet were flat against the ground, I block any attempt to flee. I snicker as he whines wiggling like a fish on a dock under me.

"Lol the mighty Luffy, fallen by the fair maiden Abby!" I speak, similar to a sports announcer. He sputters in the curtain of hair enveloping his head.

 _"_ _H-haelph!"_ He stammered through my mane.

 _ **munch munch**_

"Ehh?" I bend my neck upwards, relieving Luffy of suffocation. I peered over at the noise, and I saw… _Cookies?!_ Forgetting my torture, I shimmied under Luffy's arms and jog over to Usopp and Carue. Taking one of the maybe-cookies, I examine it as I hear Luffy scrambling to his feet and over to us. Taking an experimental bite, I am severely disappointed. _Rice Crackers are the new raisin cookies._

 _But food is food and I'm too much of a food addict to decline._ Munching on the not-cookies I zone out as everyone start talking in their fast Japanese. Tilting my head up to the clouds, I enjoy the warmth of the sun on my face.

But not for long.

" _Who said I wasn't gonna eat that?!"_ Luffy shrieked indignantly, leaping over me at Usopp and consequently hitting my head with his foot. Whipping my head indignantly at him, I expect an apology. But I receive none, as he was trying to fight Usopp for a… broken disappointment-cookie? And as a stubborn American, you can bet I'm not gonna let that shit go.

Diving at Luffy, I end up on top of a dog pile with Usopp on the bottom and Luffy in the middle. Sending me a peeved look, Luffy whines my name, and then screeches Usopp's as the bottom dog finishes the dirty not-cookie.

Then a new voice enters the scene. All three heads of the dog pile turn towards a blond man. Luffy grins, and starts flapping his arm around, yelling at the newcomer. And when he inadvertently slaps my face I hook a finger in his mouth and stretch his cheek out. _God how much saliva do you have?_ He whined and then the Blonde spotted me.

It took him 1.5 seconds to run half a foot-ball field. He swooned and wiggled at the foot of the dog pile. And then he spoke and sounded strangely poetic? I gazed at him in confusion.

And then I saw it.

THE EYEBROW.

I tried to stifle my laughter but it was all for not. I giggled madly, maintaining eye contact with his eye brow. I rolled off the dog pile. He peered at me, confused. I could barely breath, so I did the only thing I could do. I pointed at his eyebrow. _JESUS TAKE THE FUCKING WHEEL!_

I barely registered the grass-head snickering and taunting the blonde, causing a fight to break out.

My giggling died down, but I still couldn't look at the eyebrow guy without chuckling like a psychotic cheetah. Then crazy-brows pulled out a compass thingy? And it shocked everyone. And then everyone started jumping up and down. _What drugs are these psycho cheetahs doing?_

Luffy beamed at me and rushed over. Grabbing my hands, he started jumping again. Unsure, I joined him, my face heating up at being so close. But then being so close brought ideas other then… _those…_ ideas. I synced my jumps with his. Then I beamed up at him with my biggest smile, and then used my left leg to hit both of his and send him falling sideways to the earth. His shocked face will forever burn vividly in my mind.

Bringing my hands up to my face and giggling as he pushed himself up, my hands were swept away from my face by the hands of another.

Down on one knee, the blonde from before kissed my hand and put another to his chest, _"beautiful girl, so pure and young would you please grace me with your name?"_

An awkward silence passed before I realized he was probably asking my name.

"Abby."I answered blandly.

" _Abby what a beautiful name!"_ He then pointed to himself," _I am Sanji, you willful knight in shinning armor!"_

 _"_ Uh-huh. Sure." I pat his head and ruffle his hair,"Maybe if you were seven years younger. With manly eyebrows." Despite my insult, he just giggled like a little girl and swooned.

Then Luffy shouted loudly and motioned with his arms, waving to the giants. _Guess he's leaving then._ My eyes follow them as they walk away, hesitant to follow.

But then I don't have to worry because I don't have a choice. An arm stretches towards me and drags me with them. Grumbling a follow obediently, no unlike a dog on a leash. Luffy, leading the group through the woods, smiles back at me.

"Bork bork, Luffy."


End file.
